Indescribable Battle: Juusanseiza v. Haru
A cold Falls day in the World of the Living. Haru Nakamaru is walking through several Japanese towns and he senses a high Reiatsu in one. "Someone, with power I hope they aren't stupid to attack someone with even stronger Reiatsu." Said Haru as he walks into the small town. The eccentric ramen chef sighed lazily as he leaned against the counter of his ramen stand. Contrary to popular belief, this was NOT the Intelligence Operations Division command center, honestly he just loved cooking, and it made it easy to deliver missions when his subordinates could just walk up and order a meal. It was a slow day today, so he did what he always did when he found himself bored, and left the shop in the hands of his assistant, much to his chagrin. Discarding the apron, he left in a hurry, intent on finding something interesting to feed his boredom. Or was he? Tsuchimikado was also a soothsayer, and often used his abilities to take glances into the future. So maybe he did know that a powerful entity would be stopping by today, and had decided to intercept them at his leisure. Or maybe it was just pure coincidence. Yeah we'll go with that. Unlike other Shinigami, he didnt need to discard a gigai. Given that he could have just as easily constructed a human vessel from the raw materials of the earth, he was no longer bound by such...trivial concerns. Clad in his trademark sunglasses, green aloha shirt, blue khaki pants and running shoes, he took the air, his red eyes glowing faintly with power, as he used Kaigan to increase his sight a hundred-fold. Distance was meaningless to the likes of him, and soon he found his query. "Ahh, good ole Haru-chan huh? Hmmm..." he thought, as an idea began form. Grinning to himself, he dropped onto the ground, and then sank into it, leaving not a trace of his person or spiritual power. Former Allies & Hated Enemies "Hiya doin Haru-chan!" a voice said from behind the rogue Shinigami. Turning to the voice, Haru would take notice of the man leaning casually against a nearby building. He waved his hand friendly manner, as though he were greeting a friend, but both he and Haru knew they were anything but. Quirking an eyebrow, he waited for the latters response. "Tsuchimikado huh?" Haru starts to stop walking. "I thought it was strange this Reiatsu seemed like if the Earth or the enviroment was giving it off." " So I take you think that I care about you enough to kill you." "Well its no I don't care about your fucken dumb self." "You think just for you were of the original thirteen members including myself that I care." "Just for you didn't try to get rid of me on that day when 8 of the members forced me to leave, after all I couldn't stay as the founder and leader of a group that wanted me dead so openly." " I will spare you." "Take it I am in a particular foul mood today, loser." Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Illuminate Void Category:Fanfiction